Wanted, Yet Unwanted
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Demyx is new to town and is a new student at Twilight High. What happens when Demyx and Zexion meet? Zemyx, Slight AxelRoxas, MarluxiaVexen, and RikuSora.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of their characters.**

_Wanted, Yet Unwanted_

Chapter One

The constant beeping of an alarm clock resounded throughout Demyx's bedroom at exactly 6:30 am. He groaned and rolled over hitting the sleep button, effectively shutting the thing up. He threw the blankets off and got up, stumbling over to his dresser. After grabbing the needed clothing, Demyx made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower.

Yes, today was the first day of school for Demyx. He had just moved to Twilight Town a week ago, along with his older cousin Marluxia. Marluxia wanted to live closer to his school so he wouldn't have to drive for so long in the mornings and afternoons. The blond didn't blame him. But, the short fall break had come to an end yesterday, and it was time for Demyx to finally begin going to his new school.

Demyx finished his shower not too long later and stepped in front of the mirror, after getting dressed, to gel his hair up into his usual hairstyle. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack on the way out of his bedroom. Marluxia was already up and leaning against the kitchen counter in their little apartment waiting for his toast to pop up out of the toaster when Demyx came in.

"Look who's finally up. Not looking forward to school today?" Marluxia asked, buttering his now cooked toast and taking a bite.

Demyx grudgingly sat down at their small kitchen table. "It's too early for school." He replied, putting his head down.

Marluxia swallowed. "Any time before eleven or twelve is too early for you, Dem."

The pink haired teen finished his toast while Demyx continued to keep his head down. Marluxia grabbed his keys from the counter. "We should get going."

"I don't wanna go to school." Demyx whined kicking his feet.

"Stop acting like a child and come on." The blond sighed and pouted, following his cousin out to the car. He sat his bag down by his feet in the floor once they were in the vehicle, and Marluxia started the engine pulling out of the parking lot.

"Axel texted me," The oldest started when they were on the road, "he asked if I would pick him up."

Demyx looked confused. "Doesn't he have a car?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah. Before Reno graduated, he would normally take him to school. Axel could also take his mom's car if he wanted, but just last week he totaled the car. So, now he doesn't have a way to school." Demyx gave a small 'oh'.

Then he frowned. "I haven't seen Axel in a while. Last time I saw him was after-" Demyx suddenly stopped, and got very quiet remembering what had occurred about a year ago; though it didn't seem that long at all. Marluxia didn't say anything; he knew what the other was thinking about, and he knew that it hurt to think about it again.

He directed his attention from the road for a few seconds and placed a hand atop the blond's shoulder. "It's okay, Demyx." After a moment of silence, he pulled his hand back resting it on the steering wheel.

"I know." Demyx said quietly and sniffed. He decided to look out the window instead.

The rest of the ride to their friend's house remained quiet. Demyx was silent all but a few sniffs here and there, and usually, Marluxia would have loved the silence. This though, was practically driving him insane; he hated it when Demyx got like this. He just hoped that Demyx would be able to accept it soon and act like himself again.

When arriving at their long time friend's place, Marluxia honked the horn. Seconds later, Axel was out of his house and locking it before waving at the pink haired teen. He returned it and glanced at Demyx who had curled up in the seat, still staring out of the window.

Axel jumped in the back seat grinning. "Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while, Dem."

Demyx seemed to have snapped out of his trance for a moment and turned to the redhead offering a small smile. "Yeah..."

Axel was about to ask what was wrong when the other companion of the car spoke up. "You wouldn't mind showing Demyx around today, would you Axel?" Marluxia asked.

The redhead leaned forward. "Sure wouldn't, I'd do anything for my little Demyx." He responded, smirking. The blond's jaw dropped, and Axel put a finger under his chin pushing it back up. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that Demy, it's rude."

Axel rubbed his thumb over Demyx's cheek softly, to which Demyx smacked his hand away, and the other laughed. Demyx scoffed. "You never change."

"Never have, never will." He stated proudly.

Marluxia chuckled. "Poor Roxas. You have to give that kid some credit though. Putting up with you is a job all in its self."

Axel gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "I'll have you know, my Roxy loves me! He wouldn't make it a job just to be around me."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah!"

Demyx smiled at the other two's antics. Axel always seemed to cheer him up. In fact, he had this aura around him that made almost anyone happy. Almost anyone. His own cousin Vexen was very cold and distant to anybody besides Marluxia, and sometimes Axel, when he wasn't being annoying. There was also Leon, but he didn't really count, Demyx decided. That guy had never been happy around anyone his entire life.

"Hey, have you heard from Vexen lately?" The redhead, just now remembering about his cousin, asked. He knew that Marluxia and he were pretty close, so maybe he had talked to him. Vexen hadn't been talking to many people lately; although he never really did anyway, but he had been acting strange. Axel, admittedly, was worried for him, even if he didn't show too much care for him on a regular basis.

It's not like it was a bad thing for Axel to not like his cousin, but when the feeling was mutual between them, he found it hard to actually be able to show kindness to his cousin most of the time. Granted they got along sometimes, and if Axel needed a ride or something he could count on Vexen, but the two weren't exactly on great terms with each other, and Axel found that he didn't really know why.

That aside though, he was kind of wondering where the guy had disappeared off to. Whether it be he actually disappeared or just wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment, he figured Marluxia would be able to answer him.

The aforementioned person nodded, focusing on the road again. "Sure have. In fact, he called the other night, and we talked for a while. That is, basically catching up on things, and Vexen told me some of the reoccurring events in his life as of lately, as he so called put it. I think there's something wrong with your cousin, Ax. He's seems different."

Axel sighed and fell back in the seat. Demyx looked between the two confusingly. "I know, but you know how he and I are. The guy hasn't been socializing with anyone lately. From what I heard from Reno, he's just been locking himself up in his house; except when he has to leave for school, but even then people said that he was ignoring everyone. I just don't understand him sometimes."

Marluxia thought for a moment. "You know, Ax. I could try and talk to him today, he would at least talk to me, and if not, then I'll just find a way to make him. Simple as that. Then, I can find out what's wrong with the guy." Axel beamed from the back seat.

"I may hate the guy, but that doesn't stop me from actually worrying about him every once in a while. Think you can do it?"

"Yep, just you wait. By the end of the day, I'll know what's wrong." They pulled into the student parking lot outside of school, and Axel waved Marluxia off before dragging Demyx in another part of the school.

They walked down the hallway passing random students as they went. Axel directed him to the front office where he could get his schedule. The redhead walked up to the counter and tapped it to catch the secretary's attention.

She looked up at him through her glasses, staring at him blankly. Axel smirked. "I have a new student here. Name's Demyx. A junior."

And so, Demyx and Axel were walking back down the hallway they came from about five minutes later, this time Demyx carrying his schedule. Axel snatched the piece of paper from the blond, and Demyx frowned reaching for it. "Give it back!"

Axel pulled it out of his reach trying to look at it. "Axel!"

"Calm down, Dem! I'm just trying to see something." Demyx stopped and crossed his arms pouting. "Here." He handed it back to the pouting student, continuing down the hallway again, with Demyx following. "We have a few classes together, and lunch. After we stop at your locker, I'll show you your first class."

"Fine." The teen sighed. "This sucks. I don't want to start all over at a new school. What's the point anyway? I just want to go back to my old school, with my old friends."

Axel quickened his pace, faintly listening to Demyx ramble on and on about how stupid this school was, and how he just wanted to go back to his old life. He grabbed the blond's wrist pulling him to a set of gray lockers. Demyx yelped when he was dragged the rest of the way to his locker by an annoyed redhead.

"This is it, right?" Emerald eyes stared at Demyx, the owner's patience wearing thin.

Demyx checked his schedule where it also stated his locker number. Then, he checked the number on the locker and nodded, handing the redhead his schedule. Axel entered the combination from the paper and opened the locker. He looked back at Demyx now smirking. "All yours."

The blond grabbed a notebook and pencil from his backpack, and threw it in the locker slamming the metallic door shut. "Alright, now where am I supposed to go?"

"This way." Axel started down the hallway again, taking Demyx to his destination. "Your first class is biology. That's practically on the other side of school, so memorize the way cause I'm not showing you every time." The other flashed him another smirk, leading them down another hallway filled with lockers.

"I have to meet Riku in a bit so, I guess you can wait in the classroom until everyone gets there. I mean, I hate to leave you, but Riku will- hey are you even listening to me?" Axel stopped, looking over at Demyx who had halted in his tracks. The blond watched a student approaching them. They seemed to have not noticed the other two as they walked right past them, staring at the page of an open book in front of their face.

Demyx stared at the retreating back, and watched as the person turned a corner, disappearing from sight. "Who was that?" He asked pointing down the hallway.

Axel furrowed his brows. "You mean that emo looking kid? I think his name is Zexion; who cares? I have to find Riku. Come on, lets get going." Demyx tore his eyes from the empty hallway, following Axel again.

After showing Demyx to his Biology class, Axel left to find Riku; whoever that was, Demyx thought. He sighed and stepped into the classroom. So, what was he supposed to do now?

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind him. Demyx spun around, only to came face to face with a rather older man standing in the doorway. The man was very tan; he had long white hair, and such piercing yellow amber eyes. Demyx unconsciously took a step back and gulped.

Whoever this man was, he was very intimidating, that's for sure. The way he just looked at Demyx sent shivers up his spine. He side stepped Demyx, and slowly, but deliberately, walked toward the desk at the front of the room.

The few students in the room didn't seem fazed by this man, but they were staring curiously at Demyx. The man turned his head slightly, glancing at Demyx before continuing to the leather desk chair behind the desk. He sat, moving some papers around, then looked back up at Demyx, and folded his hands on the desk before him.

"You must be the new student. I have not seen you around here before." The man's voice was deep, huskily almost. Demyx just gave him a slight nod, not trusting his voice at a time like this. The white haired male sighed and plucked a pen from the cylinder holder on the desk, directing his attention to some papers while speaking.

"Take a seat in the back. The last seat in the second to last row. By the way," He looked at Demyx again, hardening his gaze, and speaking almost in monotone. "when speaking to me, address me by Ansem, nothing else. " Demyx nodded once more and hastily took his seat in the back.

He let out a sigh of relief, opening the notebook he had brought with him to class. Grabbing a pencil he had with him, he decided to just doodle until class started.

–

After they had parted, Marluxia found himself walking down a corridor to the chemistry labs. He was searching for a certain someone, and he had a feeling that they would be there. The pink haired male sighed as he neared the last classroom.

_'What could be wrong now, Vexen...?'_

Marluxia shook his head and looked through the little glass window on the door, immediately spotting the blond. Vexen seemed to be tinkering with some kind of liquids in test tubes. Marluxia watched as Vexen concentrated on pouring the right amount of liquid into a beaker before he moved around and across the table to another set of test tubes.

He never really understood why Vexen was so interested in chemistry. The other male was always so precise and handled everything with such delicacy. He dropped the wall he usually built up around him when around others, and fully focused on the experiments in front of him. Vexen never had a care in the world when he was surrounded by the world of chemistry, you could say.

Marluxia gently took hold of the door knob and turned it silently, stepping into the room. The door made a soft clicking noise as he shut it behind him, and Vexen stiffened slightly at hearing the sound. The other tilted his head slightly looking at the blond. "Vexen...?"

Vexen swiftly turned his head to Marluxia in slight surprise, and carefully placed the beaker down he was holding onto the table before him. Marluxia chuckled, walking over to the other, placing his hands down on the table, and slouching forward a bit. "So, you're still messing around with this stuff?" Marluxia lifted an eyebrow and pointed at all of the equipment on the table.

Vexen crossed his arms. "Of course. What else would I be doing in a chemistry classroom?"

"Heh." Marluxia smirked. Throwing his head back, he let out a breath blowing his hair up a little. When he looked at Vexen again, his face showed concern and seriousness. "Are you okay?"

The blond just gave a confused look. "What?" He furrowed his brows and let his arms fall to his sides.

Marluxia straightened, no longer leaning on the table. "Well... it's just that you seem, I don't know, different lately, I guess. Axel said you haven't been very social either. Just...well is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, his hair swaying with the movement. "What makes you and Axel so sure that there's something wrong? I've never been social, and I wasn't aware that I was acting different."

"What about the other day? You know when we talked on the phone? It sounded like something was on your mind, something you're not telling me." Marluxia took a step forward, crossing his own arms this time.

"It was a simple conversation over the phone, I don't have any problems." He stated while walking over to the storage closet. Marluxia followed and stood behind him as he searched through the closet for something.

The pink haired male frowned. "Then, what would you say was causing the way you've been acting lately? C'mon, if there's something that's wrong, you know you can always tell me, right? I'll listen, and maybe I can help you with it..." Vexen grabbed a pair of safety goggles from the top shelf and turned around to face Marluxia.

"Have you ever considered the fact that if I do have a problem, that maybe I can't tell you for some reason?"

"And why wouldn't you tell me? Does that mean there really is a problem?" He asked curiously.

Vexen just closed the storage door and walked back over to the table littered with test tubes and other various objects. "Nevermind." He simply pulled some more supplies out from a drawer in the table, ignoring Marluxia.

Said person sighed and approached his friend. "No; Vexen you've never been like this before, even if you can't see it, I can. There's something that's bugging you and it would be best to just talk about it." He lifted a hand and sat it atop the others shoulder. He could feel Vexen tense from the contact and that made him a bit curious, but he continued nonetheless. "It isn't good to keep it bottled up, it's not good for your health. I think that you should at least tell someone, it doesn't have to be me."

Vexen stared down at the table top, avoiding the others eyes. "If you just came here to pester me about something that shouldn't have you concerned, then you're wasting your time, not to mention mine also. I've got something to finish, if you don't mind."

Marluxia sighed once more, removing his hand. "Alright. Well, I tried, I guess. I'll just talk to you later." He turned to the door and opened it, but not before giving a small goodbye. Vexen dropped the safety goggles down on the desk, leaning back against the wall.

"He just doesn't get it." He murmured. His experiments could wait until later, his mind was already clouded by different thoughts.

–

"Zexion." The mentioned teen calmly raised a hand to acknowledge that he was, in fact, here today. Ansem nodded and continued taking attendance for the rest of the class. Demyx looked up from his doodling when Ansem uttered that name; it was a really unusual name, not to mention familiar. He glanced to his left and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed that it was the student he had seen earlier in the hallway with Axel.

Oh, yeah, that was his name! The one Axel had dubbed as 'that emo looking kid'. Well, that certainly wasn't nice; Demyx thought this Zexion guy looked interesting. From that astounding lilac colored hair to the converses he wore on his feet. Yep, this person definitely peaked Demyx's interest.

Although, then again, he didn't look too interesting from other's point of views. He was just an outcast, someone who always remained quiet and kept to himself all the time. He also seemed really intrigued with books, from the way he was constantly seen carrying one.

Demyx continued to stare and Zexion could certainly feel the other staring at him, he just ignored it though. Had the person never seen someone like him before? Apparently not, since he never directed his gaze away, until Ansem caught him.

The rest of the period consisted of Ansem starting a new lesson, just boring things really. Demyx had left biology when the bell rang. He ran into Axel again in his third class, and now they were headed in the direction of the cafeteria for lunch.

"So Dem, have you made any friends yet?" Axel asked as they approached the Cafeteria.

Demyx put a finger to his chin and thought. "Well, I talked to this one guy. I think his name was Xigbar? Yeah, he was cool. Oh! You know the guy we saw earlier in the hallway?" He asked grinning.

Axel frowned for a minute before be perked up. "Are you talking about that Zexion kid?" Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, he's in my biology class and I sit right next to him! I thought his name was familiar when Ansem was calling out names, so I looked over and there he was! I didn't talk to him though, maybe I can try later." Demyx looked down pondering that, and nodded to himself.

Axel chuckled. "I honestly don't know why you insist to get to know that guy." They arrived at the cafeteria and Axel directed them to a table.

"I think he's interesting, and besides, he looks like he needs a friend. Do you know if he has any friends?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't think he does. I've never seen him talk to anybody before, let alone hang out with someone." The two approached the table that was surrounded by a few other students and Demyx recognized that Roxas kid Axel always hung out with. Axel grinned at the others and sat down next to Roxas, throwing an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Hey everybody, this is Demyx. He's new and one of my long time friends! You remember him, right Rox?" Demyx sat down next to Axel and Roxas looked over at him then nodded.

"Axel's said a lot about you." Roxas gave a slight smile to Demyx.

Axel gestured to the others sitting at the able. "Dem, this is Sora, Roxas' brother; Riku, Sora's boyfriend; Kairi; and Naminé." He pointed at each person as he stated their names. Demyx grinned at them and waved.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Sora, Kairi, and Naminé all grinned back at him, while Riku just smirked.

Sora, who was sitting across from Demyx, smiled brightly. "So, did you move to Twilight Town or something?"

"Yeah, I use to live in Hallow Bastion before I moved in with my cousin, Marluxia!" Demyx replied equally enthusiastic.

"So, you're related to Marluxia?" A voice asked and Demyx looked over at the person, that person being Riku. Demyx nodded and Riku smirked. "He's a strange person." Was all Riku said.

Axel and Demyx laughed. "Who's strange?" The two friends stopped and looked up at the grinning face of Marluxia.

"Marly!" Demyx exclaimed.

Marluxia chuckled. "Hey there Dem, you doing all right for your first day?"

"Dem's been fine. Did you talk to Vexen?" Axel asked.

Marluxia took a seat next to Demyx and sighed. "I did this morning, but he insisted that nothing was wrong. He said that if there was a problem, that maybe he couldn't tell me for some reason, so I think something's bugging him. I told him he could tell me and he said that he needed to finish his work, so, I left. I didn't get much out of him, other than the fact that there really is a problem."

"Huh. Knowing Vexen, it's kind of hard to tell what's up with him." Axel stole a fry from Roxas' tray and popped it into his mouth. "You know, we could just be over thinking this a little. Maybe, it's just nothing, or maybe, there really isn't anything wrong."

Marluxia shook his head. "No; something's up, and I'll find out what it is. I'm going to find him after school."

"Why not now?" Sora asked.

"He's probably working on some experiment right now, it's best not to bother him. Especially if I don't want him to eventually hate me." The pink haired male sighed again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Axel gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Marly, he won't hate you. I'm sure he'll say something sooner or later."

"I doubt it."

"Okay, maybe not, but stop looking so glum, it's bad for your health." Marluxia lifted his brows.

"Oh, really?"

The redhead nodded. "Yep, someone like you, shouldn't look so gloomy; it doesn't suit you."

"So cheer up!" Demyx grinned at his cousin.

Marluxia smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll catch you around later." He stood up and gave a small wave, before exiting the cafeteria.

–

When the last bell of the school day rang, Marluxia found himself racing through the hallways, out into the student parking lot. He was going to catch Vexen before he left! He spotted the blond teen calmly walking to his car and called out to him to get his attention. "Vexen!"

Vexen paused in his steps to see the person who had called out his name. He saw Marluxia jogging to catch up to him and he sighed. If this was about earlier, then he wasn't going to talk about it. The other male gave him a warm smile when he caught up. "Hey."

"What is it that you want now?" He asked once they were walking side-by-side to his car.

Marluxia adjusted the strap to his bag on his shoulder before speaking. "I want to say something about earlier." Vexen's eyes narrowed and he stopped next to his car. He opened his mouth to object, but was abruptly cut off. "Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it, whatever _it _is, but just hear me out, okay?"

The blond stayed silent, so Marluxia took that as a sign to continue. "I just wanted to say that whatever is troubling you, that you can always come to me about it. I'll always be here to listen." Vexen looked down at his shoes, rather than making eye contact, but obviously, Marluxia didn't want that. The male tilted his face up to look at him and smiled. "I just want my friend to be happy, that's all. Think about it, and if you have any troubles remember that you can always talk to me about it."

Vexen averted his eyes from the teen before him. Marluxia smiled sadly. He didn't like that Vexen wouldn't or rather couldn't tell him what was wrong. Whatever it was, it was really getting to his friend, and he was tired of seeing Vexen this way. He decided to just drop it though, that would probably be better now anyway, they could always talk later.

"Demyx and Axel should be out soon, so I'll catch you later. You can call me or something, I'll be home tonight." The other soon walked off to his own car after that, leaving Vexen to just stand there for a moment before he came to his senses and got into his car.

This was stupid really. Getting upset and ignoring everyone, making them worry, especially Marluxia. He'd just try and ignore everything going on inside of his head, instead of the people who cared about him. He wouldn't bother Marluxia with it either, the guy already was going through with the accident involving his aunt and uncle, and he was also taking care of Demyx too. He didn't need another burden on his shoulders.

Vexen sighed and started his car, pulling out of the school parking lot. He needed to get home to finish his work, not to worry about these little problems of his. Once he was on the road, he contemplated that offer of Marluxia's about calling him later, then decided against it. Marluxia had his own life to worry about, not Vexen's.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

_Wanted, Yet Unwanted_

Chapter Two

The end of the school day, on Demyx's second day, finally came and Demyx sat, resting his chin against the palm of his hand, staring off blankly. He sighed; this class was just so boring! I mean, the history teacher just kept droning on and on about something or another and the blond found himself not listening nor caring what the teacher was saying. Not too long later, Mr. Whatever-his-name-is was interrupted by the loud ringing of the last bell, and the students jumped out of their seats, running toward the door. Demyx stood, gathering all of his books that he had accumulated throughout the day.

After grabbing the last text book, he idly wondered if he would be able to carry everything _without _tripping over something. Picking up his jacket and slinging it over his arm, he turned to leave and stopped when he noticed a familiar person still sitting in their seat, reading a book of some sorts.

Demyx frowned and walked over to the other occupant of the small classroom. Zexion continued to read his book, not even glancing up when Demyx stopped in front of his desk. The taller one tapped the desk trying to get Zexion's attention. "Um, you do know that school's ended, right?" He asked a little hesitantly.

A small moment of silence passed before Zexion looked up slowly and blinked, staring at Demyx through his curtain of hair. "Yes, I do." He replied softly, but coldly. "Leave me alone."

Demyx was a bit stunned. Axel was right, this kid seemed like he wouldn't want to be acquainted with anybody. Maybe he didn't have a ride home and that's why he was still at school, Demyx thought. That would also explain why he was being so cold, wouldn't it? Yeah, maybe. "Do you have a way home?" Demyx sat his books down on a desk next to Zexion and sat down.

Zexion sighed and closed his book, tucking it under his arm and standing up. Demyx gave him a questioning look as he made his way toward the door. The former stood up and grabbed Zexion's wrist, effectively stopping him. "Wait."

"What?" He hissed out, jerking his wrist out of Demyx's grasp. He spun on his heel to face Demyx, his face devoid of any emotion.

Demyx took a step forward. "Did I do something? I mean, if you don't have a ride home, I'm sure my cousin wouldn't mind ta- hey, wait!" Zexion had turned back around walking out of the room as quickly as he could. "Zexion, wait!" Demyx jogged up to the shorter boy and jumped out in front of him, making Zexion stop. "Hey, I was just offering you a ride home, you didn't have to walk away."

"Don't you think that you should just mind your own business and go on your way? My problems shouldn't concern you. You don't even know me, so just go back, get your stuff, and don't trouble yourself with me." That was the most Demyx had ever heard Zexion speak; well, for just knowing him only for two days and not exactly knowing him, more like watching him, but either way.

He watched as Zexion walked around him and down the hallway. Demyx sighed and went back to the classroom to retrieve his books. He walked down the hallway Zexion had walked down not even ten minutes ago and to his locker. He noticed Axel waiting for him by his locker and watched as the redhead smiled when he noticed him and wave. Demyx gave a small smile and stopped at his locker, trying to remember the combination. "So, I saw that you were talking to that Zexion kid." Axel stated and took some of his books so he could open his locker.

"Yeah, but he didn't really want to talk to me. Do you think I did something wrong?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel who handed him the last textbook.

Axel shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it had anything to do with you. Like I said earlier, he never talks to anyone. I'm surprised you even got him to say a word, most people can't even get a response out of the kid."

Demyx closed his locker, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulder. "I wonder why..." He pondered as they walked down the hallway toward the school doors.

"Who knows, but why are you even trying to talk to him anyway? He doesn't seem interesting." Axel pushed one of the doors open, walking out and looking for some familiar pink hair.

"I dunno. I just wanted to, I guess. Marly's car is over there." Demyx pointed to the red vehicle, noticing Axel and not seeing his cousin anywhere around it.

"Oh. Where is he?" Axel looked around the parking lot. He spotted Vexen standing by a black car and said cousin standing next to him talking. "I guess Marly found Vexen."

Demyx looked to Axel's line of vision seeing his cousin with some other guy. He looked to his right and frowned when he saw Zexion sitting on the sidewalk still reading the book from earlier. "Dem?" Axel questioned when he notice that the other had walked away. He furrowed his brows as he followed him, watching as he stopped in front of the blue haired teen.

"You haven't left yet?" Axel watched as Zexion looked up from his book and glared at his friend. "Is someone even coming to get you?" Demyx tried again and Zexion looked back down at his book trying to ignore the other. "I don't understand why you're mad at me."

Axel stepped up, resting his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "I think we should go and get Marluxia now; don't you?"

Demyx looked to Axel deciding whether he should leave Zexion or not. "I'll be there in a minute." He decided. Axel nodded, taking one last look at Demyx and Zexion before turning around and making his way over to Vexen and Marluxia.

He sat next to Zexion, pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them. He looked over at Zexion noticing that he was still ignoring him. "Axel told me that you never talk to anyone; how come?"

Zexion looked back up at Demyx a little surprised, but that soon changed to irritation as he closed his book intending to leave again, when Demyx grabbed his wrist before he could even get his feet on the ground. Zexion sighed. "Can't you take a hint the first time?" Zexion asked a little angry that the other wouldn't let him leave.

"Sorry. It's just...well, I dunno. I guess, I just want to be your friend, if that's alright." Demyx shrugged his shoulders and Zexion put his book down studying his face.

Zexion shook his head pulling his wrist back from Demyx. "Just because I don't associate with people and I don't talk to anyone, doesn't mean that I want you to take pity on me and try to be my friend." Zexion stood up and Demyx grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I didn't mean it like that. Seriously, I have no other friends at this school except Axel and you look like you need someone to hang out with or talk to." Demyx let go of Zexion's shirt and looked down at his feet.

Zexion turned around, looking down at Demyx. "I don't get it." Demyx frowned and looked back up at Zexion's face. He noticed that Zexion looked confused. Zexion saw that Demyx was giving him a questioning look and continued. "No one has ever wanted anything to do with me. I don't understand why you want to be my friend. You told me that you wanted more friends, but I don't know why you would choose me. I've never known one person to even care about me and you want to be my friend. It doesn't make sense."

The shorter one copied Demyx's earlier action and looked down at the ground. Now, Demyx knew why Zexion seemed angry at him. "Now, you do. My name's Demyx by the way." He stood up and rested a hand on Zexion's shoulder, catching the latter's attention. "You've got me, Axel, even Marluxia and maybe even that weird guy Marly was talking to, even if I haven't met him before. You get what I mean though." Zexion nodded and Demyx removed his hand. "So, will you be alright getting home?"

Zexion nodded again and Demyx smiled. "I have to go, Marluxia is probably waiting for me. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah.."

"Great!" Demyx started jogging away. "Bye!" He shouted before waving and running the rest of the way back to Marluxia, who was standing by his car waiting. "Hey." Demyx greeted Marluxia with a smile and got in the passengers seat of the car.

He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

_Wanted, Yet Unwanted_

Chapter Three

About twenty minutes later after Demyx had left, Zexion was still sitting on the sidewalk waiting for his dad to pick him up. Almost all the students had left already, except the ones in clubs or athletics. He watched as the cross country team practiced running around the school. He wasn't able to read anymore of his book after Demyx left. Said teen had him thinking about why he wanted to be his friend.

It made him smile a bit at the thought that he actually had a friend for once in his life. Someone who he could confide in, to talk to, or to just be around. He wrapped his arms around his legs tighter when he realized that he was crying. He put his head down resting it on his knees and turned it to stare off to the side.

Zexion wasn't really sure why he was crying. He wasn't sure if it was because he had finally made a friend and he was happy. A friend who had actually wanted to befriend him of all people. He could have been upset about the fact that he hadn't had anyone to actually care about him in the past sixteen years of his life. Or actually, now that he thought about it, he felt lonely for the first time. He had someone that he could associate with, someone who would care about him and all of his problems, and they weren't here.

He felt guilty about earlier. How he had just brushed Demyx off and tried to ignore him; it wasn't right. Now that he wanted Demyx, he couldn't help but cry. It wasn't fair how someone could just look at you and decide that they didn't want anything to do with you. Demyx sure didn't feel that way and Zexion was going to apologize the next time he saw him.

When he heard the sound of a car approaching, Zexion looked up and noticed a familiar car. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and stood waiting for the car to pull over. Opening the door, he climbed into the passenger seat. His dad wasn't even paying attention to him; he just kept talking on his cellphone, completely ignoring his son as he drove off toward their house. Zexion leaned back in his seat staring out the window.

Zexion couldn't call his house a home because it wasn't. Sure, it looked like it from the outside, but that was just a disguise for what remained inside of the house. His mom and dad continually got into fights, he didn't even know why they were still together. His dad completely ignored him all the time, not caring about him nor anything pertaining to him. His dad only picked him up from school because it got him out of the house and away from his mother

Ah, and his mother. A beautiful woman from most people's point of views, even his dad's once. She may look pretty and nice, but that was far from her appearance. That appearance was simply a cover up; a fake, just like the outside of their home. She also, like his dad, would rather ignore him than acknowledge he even existed. His mom and dad were really similar in a lot of ways.

Zexion was an only child until his mom got pregnant a few months ago. How they managed to do it, he didn't want to know, nor cared. He was surprised though when they told him, his parents never got along. He wouldn't have thought they would actually put their differences aside for once and end up with another child. He thought one was enough, why drag another into this hellhole? He pitied the little one to say the least.

Almost all of the time, unless necessary, Zexion would just lock himself in his room for the day. He didn't have to worry about family dinners or anything with the word family in it. His dad would leave for dinner, his mom would probably go somewhere with one of her friends, and he would find something to make for himself.

Their family didn't do anything social unless they had to get together with some other family members or something. He didn't even consider them a family, but when a man and a woman have a child they're automatically given that term, so he would stick with it for now. He didn't have to say they were a family, he didn't want to and wouldn't, but others do and if they just realized how messed up their family was, how they really acted, what would they say? Would they still consider them a family? Maybe, probably, but not a real family because they aren't and never will be and that's precisely why.

When Zexion realized that they had pulled up into his driveway he got out and entered the house silently. He was actually glad for once that his mother ignored him because she was having bad mood swings left and right. He walked passed the couch where his mother was sitting eating ice cream and watching a movie.

He heard his dad come in as he ascended the stairs and assumed that he went to the kitchen. His mom was off work because of her pregnancy and his dad was the only one working. God, he hated even acknowledging that they were his parents. His dad was probably hanging out with some of his friends when he got off work today. Actually, everyday he most likely does that, because everyday he gets to the school extremely late.

Zexion really didn't care at the moment as he entered his room and locked the door. He sighed as he sat his bag down on his bed and sat down pulling out a textbook and notebook. He had math homework and there was nothing else to do, so he grabbed a pencil and got started.

–

Forty minutes later, Zexion found himself putting everything away and laying down on his bed. He absently twirled the pencil in his hand, his other hand behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He was back to thinking about his family.

This supposed family of his was really messed up. Sometimes, he really wished that he hadn't even been born into this world, or at least had different parents. He had to admit though, at least his parents cared enough to keep him around and to work to keep a roof over his head. Although, he somewhat wanted to believe that, he found that he couldn't.

His parents only worked to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads for themselves. He was just a burden, someone who was there and accepted everything because he had to. It wasn't even his fault that he was a burden of his parents. He didn't do anything to be born into this world. They made the mistake of having a child that they weren't going to care about.

Maybe they were all happy and smiles the day he was born. He had no idea what caused all of that to end the way it did and whatever it was that did it, he really hated it. He didn't think it was right to turn such a happy family into what it was now; to make it seem that their family was just like everyone else's and they had no problems or qualms. They were a perfect family, that's what everyone saw them as.

He wasn't sure how everyone else knew about his family to begin with. Their house was probably the most quiet house on the block, except for the moments when his mom and dad argued. They weren't peaceful, or perfect, or even nice. His parents were people who acted nice and friendly when they would rather just take off, divorce, and start all over again, never to turn back. Never have a son, never get married to each other, never have to do anything that made up what they are now.

And, if they were able to do that, they would and he wouldn't care. What else was there to care about anymore? There was only one person who cared about him now and he had only met him yesterday. If his parents could run away from everything they would, but they can't because they're stuck with him and a new baby on the way.

If _he_ could runaway from everything, he would, but, alas, he couldn't because this screwed up family, that really isn't a real family, is stopping him from doing almost anything. If he were to just die one day, he was sure that his mom and dad wouldn't care. It would be one less burden, one less nuisance; it would have been the only thing holding them back if his mom hadn't decided to get pregnant.

And all of this had turned him to only one option; cutting. He didn't want to do it; it was like an addiction: once you start, it's hard to stop. His family hadn't been the only thing that made him resort to it though, he could say that much, but it did contribute to it a lot. Some of it was because of kids at school who thought it was okay to pick on others, to hurt them because they wanted to.

They didn't have to have a reason to do it, they just did it. Zexion had learned that since the first day he started his first year of school. The whole eleven years he'd been in school, he was relentlessly picked on because people didn't like the way he looked or acted. The other kids just watched or didn't care; they weren't on the receiving end, so why care? Exactly. That's why no one at school cared about him.

His parents never knew about it because, frankly, he thought they didn't need to. They wouldn't do anything if he told him, but to tell him to do something himself about it, just like they wouldn't do anything if he were to die, which was very tempting at times. Part of Zexion told himself that he needed to stop, to just live and enjoy everything. But how can you enjoy things when there's nothing about them that's even remotely enjoyable?

Nothing in this life was enjoyable for him. He had no friends, parents that didn't care, no one who would help him if he was in trouble, no one to comfort him or to just be there for him. No one at school had ever liked him since he first walked through the front doors. Everything was against him.

Now that there was one person, just one measly person there for him, he felt so much better. He didn't care about anything else. He was happy and he didn't think that he would have to resort to self mutilation again.

After getting up from his bed, Zexion made his way to the bathroom in his room where he opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the few razor blades lying on the shelf in front of him and stared at them. He closed the cabinet and threw the small blades into the garbage can and walked back out.

Even if everything downstairs was screwed up and there was no way he would be able to escape it all, he still felt so happy that Demyx had come up to him earlier after school. He never thought that he would meet such an incredibly kind person, even if they could get annoying at times. At the time, when he had acted coldly toward the other boy, he wouldn't have thought about how happy he could be.

Even if he had thought about it back then, he wouldn't believe it, but now that it had happened, Zexion felt just so happy; words couldn't even explain it. He wouldn't go around smiling all day and if it didn't look like he had one ounce of happiness in him, he knew inside that he did. Zexion should really thank Demyx, but then that would lead to unpleasant explanations, so he'll just stick with being happy on the inside.

Anyway, Zexion heard the front door slam shut and he walked out of his room looking over the staircase railing. The house was quiet and everyone seemed to have left. He walked down the rest of the steps to the kitchen where he made something quick to eat for dinner.

Zexion waked over to the couch with his little dinner he had cooked in the microwave and sat down picking up the remote. He turned on the tv and flipped to some random channel eating his dinner, which if you thought about it, wasn't a dinner. It was just some food in a plastic container suitable for the microwave to cook.

He didn't watch tv much, so Zexion wasn't exactly interested in whatever was being showed on whatever channel it was on; he didn't remember the channel. He pretty much thought about tomorrow. He just couldn't wait for the sun to set so he could go to bed and wake up again. Usually the thought of waking up at six in the morning wasn't exciting, but Zexion was looking forward to talking to Demyx tomorrow.

He had thought about it, and decided he would give this a shot. He hadn't had a friend before and he was willing to see what happened with Demyx. He hoped nothing would screw this up, it was the only thing that made him happy in last sixteen years. Zexion wasn't sure what could or would happen, but he was prepared and looking forward to it all. Good or bad, because he just knew that Demyx would be able to handle anything thrown at him.

When Zexion finished his dinner, he threw the container away and grabbed a bottle of water before going back upstairs. He tried to think of something to occupy himself with until it was a reasonable time to go to bed and not wake up in the middle of the night. Zexion really couldn't wait until tomorrow at school.


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

_Wanted, Yet Unwanted_

Chapter Four

The next morning, Zexion awoke to the sound of his mom yelling at his dad for some unknown reason; it probably had something to do with her mood swings. He didn't an alarm clock anymore, he would either wake up on his own at the right time sometimes or he would be awaken by his parents arguing, which was the cause this morning.

Anyway, Zexion got out of bed grabbing some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. When he had finished and dressed, he walked back out of the bathroom and read the clock next to his bed. It was six-fifty. His dad had probably left for work already and his mom most likely fell asleep, so he grabbed his bag and went downstairs.

The bus didn't come till seven, so it wouldn't hurt to wait outside for a few minutes, he decided. Zexion walked outside and sat down on his porch to wait. It was a little chilly and the sun was half way up illuminating part of the sky already.

When the bus appeared down the road, Zexion stood up and walked down his small driveway to wait. The bus came to a stop in front of him and the doors opened allowing him to get on. He did so and walked to the back of the bus, sitting in a vacant seat, staring out the window.

Soon, the familiar building of his school came into view and everyone got off when the bus pulled up. He started toward the school doors, but stopped when someone appeared in front of him. He glared up at the bigger student who just smirked. "So, I see you decided to take the bus this morning."

"I ride the bus almost every morning." Zexion retorted. The other grabbed his bag and opened it, turning it upside down and allowing all of the contents to fall to the ground.

"Hey, Zexion!" Zexion whipped his head around and noticed Demyx waving and jogging up to him. "What happened?" He asked staring down at the numerous papers and other supplies on the ground. Demyx looked up at the other person standing in front of Zexion and slowly put the pieces together.

"Heh, so, is this your boyfriend or something? He sure is a little on the blond side, isn't he?" Zexion continued to glare at the taller student and Demyx gasped.

Demyx was about to say something, when Zexion spoke up. "Would you just go? And leave Demyx alone."

"A little over protective, are we?" He put his hand up when he noticed that both were glaring at him. "Fine. I guess I'll be seeing you later." He stated pointing at Zexion, smirking one last time before turning and walking away.

Zexion sighed and lowered himself down to the ground to pick his things up. "What was that about?" Demyx asked as he bent down to help Zexion. He handed said boy a textbook and a few notebooks to put back in his bag. Zexion just shook his head and stood back up along with Demyx.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm used to it."

"What do you mean 'used to it'? Do people pick on you a lot?" Demyx asked looking at the boy next to him. Zexion just looked down as they walked, his hair shielding the side of his face. Demyx stopped, giving Zexion a concerned look. "Are you alright? If there's something wrong, you can always tell me."

Zexion shook his head again and began walking back to the school. "Nothing's wrong. I do want to apologize though."

"About what?" Demyx asked opening the front doors of the school, allowing Zexion to walk through before following him.

"About what happened a little bit ago and also for how I acted yesterday."

"Ah, don't sweat it. There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad that you stopped ignoring me yesterday to actually let me talk to you. And, now we're friends, couldn't be better!" Demyx smiled brightly and Zexion nodded already feeling a bit better. "That guy seems like a jerk though, he called me a blond! I don't act like a blond.." Demyx mumbled and Zexion found that Demyx wasn't phased by the boyfriend comment.

"But hey, if you have anymore problems with that guy you can let me or Axel know, alright?"

Zexion didn't answer. Instead, he decided to ask the blond a question. "Where is your friend anyway?"

"Axel went to find Roxas, I think." They stopped at Demyx's locker and he got the books he would need for his first two classes. He shut his locker and they continued to walk down the hallway. "So, where are we going?"

"I usually go to the library until first period starts." Zexion stated and Demyx nodded following the shorter boy; he had no idea where the library was anyway, it was his second day after all. When they arrived, Zexion picked a vacant table in the back and sat down getting out the same book from yesterday. Demyx decided to work on his English homework that he hadn't bothered to do last night.

The whole fifteen minutes they had been there, went by extremely fast and they managed to get to first period before the late bell rang. Zexion took his seat in the back, staring out of the window as the teacher began class.

He didn't have to worry about being called on to answer questions or anything like that, his teachers never bothered. They had noticed his lack of social skills and that he rarely ever spoke, so they didn't have a reason to call on him, let alone talk to him.

Zexion half way paid attention in class; it didn't matter if he did or didn't, he always understood the material either way. He looked over at Demyx who was silently writing some notes down from the board. He decided to finish up reading his book, he only had few more chapters left and then he would be finished.

So, he grabbed his book from his bag and opened to the page he had left off at. He had gotten so engrossed in his book that he faintly heard the sound of the bell. When someone tapped on his shoulder, he looked up realizing that it was just Demyx and the room was completely empty besides the two. Zexion put his book away and stood up.

"Did you pay attention at all?" Demyx asked and smiled as they walked out of the classroom. Zexion shook his head as they walked down a hallway where they would have to split up. "If you didn't get the homework, let me know, we could go to mine or your house after school, kay?"

Zexion nodded and watched as Demyx walked down the opposite hallway and meet up with Axel. He sighed and continued on his way to his next class.

–

Lunch came during third period and Zexion slowly walked to the cafeteria. It was so loud in there, he didn't like it, but he didn't feel like hiding out in the boys bathroom today, he didn't have a reason to anymore anyway. Zexion looked around and noticed a familiar person sitting with a small group of people.

Zexion recognized Demyx and Axel, but the other four he didn't, they were probably in a different grade or something. Two looked like they could be twins, they were so similar; one looked a little muscular for his age and had violet hair; the other was a skinny, redhead girl who was sitting next to the blue haired kid and the short brunet kid.

He didn't want to bother Demyx and his other friends, so he found an empty table and sat down pulling out a notebook and a pencil. He didn't have any money for lunch today and decided to write instead.

People had taken to staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. Zexion paid it no mind and went on writing. He noticed a shadow fall over him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze and the person who belonged to the shadow moved to sit next to him. Zexion sighed with relief when he realized that it was Demyx.

"Why didn't you come sit with me? You didn't have to sit by yourself, you know." Zexion looked up into the others worried face and couldn't help but smile a little on the inside.

Zexion sat his pencil down on his open notebook and stared down at it blankly. "I know," He replied after a short silence. "I didn't want to interrupt you and your friends."

Demyx laughed and flicked him on the head. "You idiot." Zexion glared at him and Demyx gave a soft smile. "Come on, come sit with me. Please?" Demyx pouted and Zexion smiled a little and let himself be dragged over to the table by the sleeve.

Everyone stopped talking when Demyx came back and he smiled wider pointing to the teen beside him. "Everyone, this is Zexion." Axel grinned and waved, and Zexion took a seat next to Demyx. Demyx had introduced the four others as Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

As it turned out, Roxas and Sora were in fact twins and Kairi and Riku were two of their friends. They mentioned a girl named Namine, who was off somewhere else in the building doing something. They also tried to get to know Zexion better.

He was a little reluctant to answer their questions at first, but answered nonetheless. He also learned a little bit about them, also including the fact that Axel and Roxas were a couple and so were Sora and Riku. Kairi was best friends with Namine and was a little disappointed that the other girl wasn't there, but joined in on the conversations still.

They all seemed like nice people including the short hyperactive brunet, and somewhat creepy at times, fiery redhead. Roxas and Riku were a little more laid back then the rest and didn't talk much, but still listened and remained interested. Kairi was a very sweet girl who looked like she cared for all of her friends, and from what he had heard about this girl Namine, she seemed like a smart, quiet, and artistic person.

He remembered Demyx mentioning something about his cousin and that he hoped he would get to meet him soon. When the bell signally the end of lunch rang, Zexion left everyone to go to his next class.

–

School had ended for the day and Zexion found himself walking with Demyx and Axel out to the parking lot. Demyx recommended they go to his and Marluxia's house to work on their homework together and Zexion agreed. It was better then waiting for his dad to pick him up. His dad would see that he wasn't outside waiting and he would just go straight home.

Axel mentioned that he wouldn't be able to make it because he and Roxas had something planned, so that left Demyx and Zexion. The redhead said he would be catching a ride home with Vexen and left the other two teens to walk together to Demyx's cousin's car.

"I think you'll like Marly, he's a pretty cool person." Demyx said as they approached the car. Zexion nodded and watched as Demyx waved and greeted his cousin.

Marluxia stared at him and smirked. "So, who's this?" He asked jabbing a thumb at Zexion. Demyx smiled and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"This is Zexy! I met him yesterday and he's coming home with me to work on homework." Zexion frowned at the nickname and removed Demyx's arm from his being. He gave a small nod to the senior.

"Alright then, come on." Zexion sat in the back while Demyx sat up front with his cousin. The car ride was pleasant, with Marluxia asking him a few things here and there and Demyx telling him about his day at school.

They pulled up to the small apartment and Zexion followed Demyx and Marluxia into the building, up some stairs to one of the apartments. Marluxia let them all in and Demyx pulled him off to his bedroom.

Zexion noted that Demyx didn't have much in his room, it was kind of bare and there were a few boxes that hadn't been opened yet. He assumed it was because he had just moved in. Demyx had sat on his bed and watched as Zexion looked around. When the latter had looked back at him, he motioned for him to come and sit.

Zexion removed his bag, placing it on the bed, and lowering himself onto the soft mattress. There was a question nagging at the back of his head. He turned to the other boy watching silently as he pulled out a textbook. "Demyx?" He inquired quietly.

"Hm?" Demyx looked up at him and finished pulling a notebook out of his backpack.

Zexion turned his head to look out the small window in Demyx's room. "Why do you live with your cousin?" Demyx sat the notebook aside and began searching for a pencil.

"Oh, I've lived with Marly for almost a year. We just moved to this apartment about a week ago, so he would be closer to Twilight High. I had to switch schools because of it, why do ask?" Demyx sat the pencil next to his notebook and looked at Zexion questioningly.

Zexion shifted on the bed a bit and pushed his bag to the side, looking back at Demyx. "It's just.. I was wondering why you don't live with your parents." Demyx's eyes softened and a sad smile appeared across his face as he looked down at his hands.

"About that..."


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

_Wanted, Yet Unwanted_

Chapter Five

The moment Zexion asked that, he wanted to smack himself. He knew he shouldn't have asked that. He felt so guilty now, and the look on Demyx's face was more than enough to prove that. He really wished that there was someway of taking it back, but there wasn't, it was too late now.

Demyx continued to look down, he looked like he may have been reminiscing about something. He let his gaze travel to Zexion's face and let it linger there for a few seconds, before averting it to his bedroom window like Zexion had not too long ago.

He hadn't actually told anybody about his parents before. Axel knew and the rest of his family, but no other friends of his had before. Demyx took a breath to steady himself and began to speak. "My parents...they...they passed about a year ago, that's why I moved in with my cousin. They were in a car accident, a head-on collision." He cleared his throat and his eyes glazed over as he looked back up at Zexion's face.

Said boy stared back listening intently, giving no signs of emotion. "I can still remember the doctor's exact words. He just said 'I'm sorry, but they didn't stand a chance.' and I remember thinking 'What am I going to do?' and 'How could something like this happen? How could this happen to them? It's not fair, it's not right...they never deserved it.'

"But you know, after the whole experience, I've learned that life goes on and that I shouldn't be sad. I'm happy that I got to spend the time I did with them." Demyx smiled, looking Zexion in the eye. "You're the first person I've personally told that to."

It surprised Zexion greatly that he had only known this person for two days, and they had told him something such as this. Demyx must have thought that he would be able to trust Zexion this much already to tell him something like this. Zexion still felt bad about asking and felt even worse now. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Demyx smiled at him and picked up his textbook sitting it on his lap. "It's alright. It's all in the past now and I have to move on. And, think about it: it sounds horrible, but if none of that had ever happened, I never would have met you." It did sound awful, but it was true, and Demyx seemed really content with his life as it was. That was something Zexion really admired about him. "Let's get this done so we can do something less boring!" Demyx exclaimed and Zexion nodded opening his bag to get his own textbook out.

–

It was about four-thirty by the time they finished everything. Demyx closed his chemistry textbook and fell back on the bed, happy that they had finished. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere to eat with Marly and me?"

Zexion shook his head putting this things away. "No, I wouldn't want to impose, and I don't have any money anyway."

Demyx sat up gripping his ankles. "Aw, come on Zexy, it'll be fun! Don't worry about the money either, Marluxia will pay for it! Please come?" Demyx pouted and Zexion stared at him, contemplating the offer. He did feel bad, and after all, it was his fault that Demyx got all depressed earlier.

Zexion sighed, he knew exactly what he was going to do. If Demyx wanted him to go that badly, then he would. He'd have to call his parents and let them know, though. It's not like they would care, but it would be better if they knew. "Okay, where's your phone?"

"Huh?" Demyx turned his head to the side blinking.

"I'll go with you and Marluxia, but I need to call home first."

"Oh...okay! Follow me, there's one in the living room." Demyx jumped off the bed and Zexion quietly followed him out of the room. The blond picked up the receiver and handed it over to the blue haired teen. Zexion accepted the device, taking a seat on the black, leather sofa. What was his phone number again? Oh, yeah, that's right... He punched in the numbers and lifted the phone to his ear.

He waited patiently as the phone rang, and at the third ring the sound of the phone on the other end was heard being picked up. "_Hello?_" Zexion distinctly recognized the voice as his fathers.

He sighed and simply said, "I'm with some friends, I'll be home later." then he hung up. He was sure the message got across. It may have been rude, but his father deserved it, and, frankly, he didn't care.

Zexion placed the receiver back on the cradle and shifted in his seat. Demyx grinned jumping up. "Great! Okay, I'll go tell Marly; hold on, I'll be back!" He held up a finger signaling it'd only take a minute. The aforementioned blond raced over to the bedroom adjacent to his own. The other teen left in the living room, inspected the house from his position on the small couch.

It was a very nice apartment for the two, he observed. He really liked it a lot better than his own house. The atmosphere was lighter and not so tense like his house, and it also felt more like a home rather than a dinky apartment. Unlike his, where it just felt unwelcome to anybody, or to him like a prison of some sort.

Demyx came back when Zexion was studying a painting on the wall. He sat down next to the slate haired teen, propping his feet on the coffee table."Marly said to give him a minute, he's getting ready." Zexion nodded acknowledging that he had heard the other while observing another object on the wall. "Are you going to admire the whole house?" Demyx asked chuckling.

The shorter teen moved his eyes to the person sitting next to him and blushed slightly leaning back into the sofa. Demyx seemed to not notice and began to hum softly while tapping his shoes together, bored. Zexion ignored him, deciding to not examine anything else and wait for the other occupant of the apartment to leave the confines of his room.

"Hey Zexion?"

The addressed person slowly looked back over. "Yes?" He replied quietly.

Demyx smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "Thanks for deciding to come. I understand if you really don't want to go though."

Zexion was very confused by this boy. One second he was begging him to go out to eat with them, and the next he was telling him he didn't have to go. Maybe, he thought Zexion really didn't want to go. Truthfully, Zexion was skeptical about it at first for only knowing the boy for two days, but he decided that it would be a better way to further their friendship, and maybe learn some more about him and Marluxia both.

He shook his head. "No, I want to go." He stated simply and Demyx seemed happy with his response.

They waited in silence until their pink haired companion appeared. Said companion walked up to the other two, resting his arms on the sofa and leaning over it. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Zexion looked to Demyx and Demyx looked back and shrugged. "I dunno, anywhere's alright with me. What about you, Zexy?"

'Zexy' glared a little at Demyx which caused him to smile, then focused his attention to Marluxia. "I don't mind where we go."

Marluxia grinned and straightened himself. "Alright, I'll choose, I guess."

Demyx grinned. "Come on!" He grabbed Zexion's sleeve and pulled the protesting teen along with him, out of the apartment, to the car. Marluxia chuckled as he watched them go and picked up his keys from the kitchen counter.

The blond couldn't stay still as they waited for Marluxia to descend the stairs to the apartment and unlock the car. He decided to sit in the back with Zexion, saying that he wanted to keep the other company on the way there. Zexion didn't say anything, he just stared blankly across the street watching as some little kids played in their front lawn.

Marluxia unlocked the car using the car alarm remote when he was in close range. Demyx heard the click and jumped in pulling Zexion with him unexpectedly. The smaller boy landed unceremoniously in the back seat on his back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Demyx laughed and Zexion pushed himself up realizing that he had landed on Demyx's legs. He swung his own legs in the car and shut the door. "You okay?" Demyx asked trying to stop laughing.

Marluxia soon got in and Zexion nodded. "Yeah." He pushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Sometimes having hair in your face all the time got annoying. Demyx stopped giggling and stared at him, tilting his head slightly. Zexion frowned; he didn't like it when people stared at him. It was rude and annoying.

"What?" He asked crossing his arms.

A grin slowly found its way to the blond's face. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I've never seen both of your eyes before. Aw, you look so cute!" Demyx tackled him. Zexion could faintly hear Marluxia chuckling in the front seat.

Needless to say, Zexion was more then a little freaked out. He just got tackled by an overexcited blond, who also thought he looked cute. That was a bit weird. Demyx called him cute. Cute? No one had ever said that about him before. Better yet, why did Demyx think he was cute in the first place?

Okay. way too much thinking. '_It's nothing._' Zexion told himself. He was going to get a headache soon if he didn't quit over thinking everything.

"Dem, get off the poor kid." Demyx unattached himself from the other's being and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry."

Zexion sat back up a little wearily, he didn't feel like getting glomped again... and he thought only fan girls did that sort of thing... Because of Demyx's little episode his hair got messed up again. He wasn't obsessed with it or anything, it just bugged him, that's all. He huffed and glared at it. Stupid hair! He straightened it out again, and decided to put his seat belt on. If they somehow, miraculously, crashed he didn't want to be flung out of a windshield.

Marluxia looked through the rear view mirror at the two. "I was thinking, you wanna pick up Riku, see if he wants to come?" The question was directed at Demyx, so he left the blond to answer. Zexion went back to try and remember who this 'Riku' was... oh, yeah, he met him before, he was the silver haired one at lunch.

"You know Riku?" He heard Demyx ask curiously.

The pink haired teen smirked. "Of course I do, he's Axel's best friend, why wouldn't I? God knows how much mayhem they can cause together." Marluxia shook his head remembering when Riku and Axel would do something utterly ridiculous, then Axel would get blamed, and then Riku would finally confess that he helped; Riku never left Axel off on his own in those situations. They were quite a duo.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Demyx leaned forward and reached his hand in Marluxia's pants pocket searching for a cell phone.

The other jumped at the contact and glared. "I'm trying to drive, Demyx. We can just stop by his house."

Demyx found the object he was looking for and retracted his hand. "Yeah, well, I wanna call him and ask." Marluxia sighed and focused his attention back to the road. "Okay... hmm." The blond stuck his tongue out to the side as he tried to figure out how to find the contacts on the hand held device.

Zexion watched as Demyx perked up and let out an 'ah, ha!' when he found Riku's number and dialed it. They sat in silence until someone picked up on the other end and Demyx started speaking again. "Riku?" He asked, his eyes brightening up.

The silver haired teen furrowed his brows. _"_..._Demyx?" _He asked hesitantly. He'd only met the boy two days ago, he wanted to confirm that it was said boy.

Demyx grinned. "Yep! Marly wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, him, and Zexy, and go out to eat somewhere!"

Riku frowned from the other end. _"'Zexy?" Are you talking about the guy from lunch?"_

Demyx beamed, nodding. "Sure am! So, do you wanna come?"

The other looked over at his 'guest' who was giving him a questioning look, secretly asking who he was talking to. He held up a finger signaling to wait a second._"Sure, but I kind of have someone over at the moment; mind if they come too?"_

"The more the merrier!"

Riku smirked. _"Alright then, see you in a bit."_

Demyx ended the call and held the phone out to Marluxia who snatched it, and slung it on the dashboard. "Where does Riku live anyway?" The blond asked.

Marluxia looked at the other boy next to Demyx through the mirror before speaking. "On the same road as Axel." Zexion stopped listening some time ago and chose to watch the scenery that passed by out the window instead. He just wanted to think to himself for a bit.

He hadn't gone out to eat with someone for the heck of it in a very long time. It was comforting to know that someone wanted to be around him, and perhaps talk and get to know him better. For some reason his thoughts totally strayed off to his mother and unborn sibling. He wondered if his soon to be brother or sister would be treated any differently than he as they grew older.

That was certainly something he couldn't answer because he still didn't understand why his parents were so cold to him. He wasn't sure how this was going to affect all of their lives, but naturally it probably wouldn't be in a good way, at least with his parents. Zexion had always been an only child, so it would be a little strange to have another member of the family in the house.

He did know one thing for sure though; he'd always be there for his brother or sister. He wouldn't let his parents corrupt another child and put their life through hell like they did to him. He may have always seemed cold and distant from others, but that wasn't his fault; not at all. He wasn't about to make another innocent being think that it was their fault that their parents did what they did either.

Almost his whole life, Zexion had thought that it was his fault his parents seemed to hate him. Thought that it was his fault that he had no friends, was bullied, and looked down upon. He realized though that it wasn't his fault at all; no, it was his parents. It was their ignorance that put him in these situations, that caused people to hate him for no reason.

Still, it didn't make it hurt any less when he told himself that. He told himself over and over the same thing and it just never seemed to make anything any better. He couldn't help but think about his brother or sister, and if they would be able to survive everything. The slate haired teen sighed; what brought all of this on anyway?

Demyx seemed to have left him alone for the time being, and soon the car came to a stop in front of a white, ranch-styled house. Riku walked out and following close behind, was the short brunet from earlier. Sora, was it?

Well, anyways, Zexion still couldn't stop thinking about what could transpire between his soon to be sibling and the rest of society in the coming years, he just wanted to stop thinking about it all together. He didn't have to worry this much about it right now anyway. There was still years and years to come before anything could happen.

...Right?


End file.
